Fiddleford the Knight
by Blister123
Summary: This is the story of a man named Stanford who has fallen in love with his knight Fiddleford. This is an AU. Stanford is a Prince and Fiddleford is his knight.
1. Chapter 1

Fiddleford ran as fast as he could, he looked back to see no men chasing him. He laughed and turned his head to see a dozen men in front of him. He quickly stopped and tried to run back but one of the men grabbed his collar, cuffs him, and took him to the castle where he will face the King and Queen.

"My King, this man was stealing food from the tents in the village and beat three of our guards." The guard pushed Fiddleford to the ground in front of him. "What should we do with him?"

The King sat in his throne with his two sons by his side, Prince Stanford and Prince Stanley. Stanford was forced to wear mittens to cover his freakish hands. The King leaned forward in his seat and spoke. "Kill him."

"Wait! Father please, show him mercy." Ford begged. He knew the man wasn't a bad person he witnessed the act.

 _Stanford was riding on his horse but stopped when he saw a man stealing bread from the tents, Stanford reached for his sword, ready to face the man but stopped when he saw the thief share the bread with two poor kids. "Hmm, I can't." Ford took his hands off the sword and was about to continue riding his horse._

 _"Where did you get this from?" One of the guards asked. Stanford stayed and watched. The guard took the bread from one the kids and took a bite._

 _"Hey that's not yours!" Fiddleford exclaimed. He tried to snatch the bread away but the guard was quick._

 _"It's not yours either!" The guard pushed the man down to the ground. Fiddleford got up and punch the guard in the jaw. The guard fell to the ground._

 _Stanford couldn't watch anymore, he left and went back to the castle._

"Why should I?" The King asked Stanford.

"...Let's make him serve us..let's make him a knight." Ford answered. The people in the room gasped and whispered in one another's ear. "You said he beat three guards right, with his own hands. We could use a knight like him."

"Hmm...Fine, but he can not leave your side and you have to keep an eye on him."

The guards uncuffed Fiddleford and left the castle. The man rubbed his wrists and glanced at Stanford.

"Okay listen here thief, for now on you will serve my son Stanford Fildrick Pines for the rest of your life. Your training will start tomorrow. Stanford show him around the castle, and make sure he doesn't steal anything."

"It's Filbrick father." Ford corrected with a growl. "Follow me thief."

Fiddleford followed Ford to his room. "Um-"

"Shh." Ford pointed at the guards then he put his hands behind his back. "We need to keep it quiet." He whispered.

When they made it to the room Stanford sighed with relief and relaxed his muscles. The Fiddleford lifted an eyebrow at Ford. "Why did you help me?"

"Because I know you didn't deserve such a punishment. I'm so sorry."

Now Fiddleford was even more confused. "For what?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to save you from the punishment. I am very sorry, you have to serve me for the rest of your life."

Fiddleford didn't see this coming, he didn't think the son of the merciless King was so...kind and innocent. He smiled softly. "It's okay really, you saved my life..." Fiddleford stopped when he noticed the mittens Stanford was wearing. "Why do you wear mittens?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stanford ignored Fiddleford's question. "What is your name?"

Fiddleford bowed which startled Ford a bit. "My name is Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket..."

Stanford stared at the man in front of him, noticing the holes in his clothes. "You need a different outfit." Ford went to his closet and pulled out a outfit from the back of his closet. "Here, put these on."

Fiddleford looked down at his prince and Ford looked up at his knight, silence filled the room then Fiddleford spoke. "You're a lot shorter than I expected."

Ford blushed. "Argh, just put the clothes on." Ford chuckled and through the clothes over Fiddleford's head.

And the two of them were always together after that. A week later, Stanley and Stanford were in the village chatting with Fiddleford by Ford's side.

Stanley looked at his brother for a minute and saw Stanford staring at his knight. "Hey Stanford."

"Huh! What?" Stanford quickly looked at his brother, trying not to look obvious.

"I've noticed that you've been staring at your knight a lot lately, I know he's cute but jeez-" Stanley elbowed Stanford in the shoulder and gave him a wink.

Stanford blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" He wines. He tried to punch Stanley but it wasn't effective.

"Is there something wrong my prince?" Fiddleford asked with concern.

" _I-I'm his prince..."_ Stanford thought to himself.

Stanley laughed at Stanford's red face. "Yeah Stanford, _is_ there something?"

Stanford growled at his brother then he turned to Fiddleford and gave him a welcoming smile. "No, everything is fi-"

Stanford didn't notice the carriage, Fiddleford quickly pulled Ford away from street. "That was close."

Stanford looked up at his knight for a split second then he looked down to notice his hand was still on his knight's chest. He uickly pulled away. "I'm sorry!"

"For what my prince?"

"Woah Stanford! You scared me there!" Stanley rushed to Stanford's side.

"I'm sorry for worrying you I just...can't see very well."

"Well maybe you need some glasses my prince..I'll go get you some right away." Fiddleford left the two of the princes to go the nearest shop.

* * *

30 minutes later, Fiddleford finally made it back to the castle with a round pair of glasses. (They looked like dem Harry Potter glasses, you know what I mean).

"Here you go my prince-" Fiddleford put the glasses on Stanford himself.

"Uhh...you don't have to call me that..you can just call me..Sir Ford or..Stanford would be fine."

 **I'm sorry for making it short but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know if you have any requests for this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Later at the castle, Fiddleford carefully placed the glasses over Stanford's nose. "There ya go. What do ya think?"

Stanford walked over to the mirror to look at himself, apparently Fiddleford bought him one of those "Harry Potter glasses". He gave himself an uncomfortable look. "I look ridiculous don't I?"

Fiddleford's eyes widened for a second then he turned his head with a disappointed look on his face. "Oh I think you look...rather nice." Fiddleford said in a nervous tone. " _Damnit, that just sounds weird_." He thought to himself.

"You think so?" Ford looked back to look at his friend and was able to get his features.

" _Don't say something stupid"_ Fiddleford thought again. "Of course..I think they go with your personality very well.."

"My...personality?"

Fiddleford took a step forward, afraid that he might've said something wrong. "I mean..you do have a wonderous personality Sir Ford."

"You think I have...personality?" Ford asked with hope.

"Everybody has personality sir...especially you."

Silence filled the room until Ford spoke. "...Thank you for the glasses Fiddleford...now if you need me I'll be in the library."

* * *

Fiddleford was finally done with horse riding so he quickly ran through the halls to get to the library, unfortunately Ford wasn't there. That's when Fiddleford began to get nervous. A while later, Fiddleford was about to lose his mind. He grabbed a horse and rode it through the forest. "Stanford!"

"Hmm, Hmm, I can't help it if I make scene."

Fiddleford heard a familiar voice in front of him it was.."Stanfor-" There he was, singing to himself in the forest on a stump. " _This is too much_." He thought to himself.

"Stepping out with my hot pink limousine, I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic." his voice seemed to get a little bit higher. He singed a little louder and louder. "So many I can't even name them can you blame I'm too famou-" Ford flinched when he heard a twig behind.

Fiddleford quickly paused. " _Please don't turn around, please don't turn around."_ He repeated in his thoughts.

Ford quickly brought his attention to a rabbit that popped out the bushes. "Huh, an creature of some sort." Ford slowly patted the rabbit.

Fiddleford wondered to himself if Stanford has even seen a rabbit or any other animal before.

"Haven't you notice I'm a sta-" Ford slowly turned to see Fiddleford sitting down with his shoulders up to his cheek and he was looking as stiff as a tree.

"I know this looks bad...but the important thing is...I didn't eat your cake in the kitchen-" Fiddleford raised his hands like he was getting arrested.

Stanford was wide eyed, he didn't know what to say to that...I wouldnt...I..wouldn't. "How long have you been there? And why?" Ford tried his best to ask calmly.

"I've been sitting here for about eleven minutes and I've been stalking you-" Fiddleford slapped himself in the face for saying such a thing even though it was true. "I mean...I just wanted..to hug the trees...what are you doing?"

Ford turned back around like he didn't even see Fiddleford, he gave himself a stupid look and blushed. He didn't know to do or what to say. So he did what was obvious, something anyone would do in a situation like this... _..._...RUN.

And that's exactly what he did, he slowly stood up from his stump and without warning he ran, he ran as fast as I was on BLACK FRIDAY...That fat man got what he deserved for stealing my flat screen TV...I still have it too.

Right when Ford thought he lost Fiddleford, he was picked up by a man in armor. He looked up to see his knight smiling right at him. "Stanford do you know what a rabbit is?"

Ford looked at him like he was crazy. "I...We're not...We don't go to the forest often." Ford quickly looked back at his far away castle.

"You don't know what a animal is!" Fiddleford yelled. "Oh my goddess...Why not?"

"...Please don't tell...We're not aloud to be out in the 'wilderness', he said it's dangero-" Ford was startled when Fiddleford raced into the woods.

When he stopped Ford fell on the ground. "Oh, sorry Princess Ford! I mean Prince!" He snickers. "You sing very well Stanford...Where did you get the song from?"

Ford's ears turn reddish. "I...I don't have to answer that question!... _..._ My Grandma Mabel singed it to me... _..._ I know all the lyrics...it's catchy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stanford, do you know what that is?" Fiddeford pointed at the nearest animal he saw.

"Fiddleford that's a bird...I see those everyday." Ford gave his knight a blank face for asking him such an simple question.

Fiddleford's eyes narrowed, thinking he had the upper hand he responded with "How do you know?" He asked with a grin.

"They fly in the sky Fiddleford..." Ford was a little bit surprised. He never heard Fiddleford say something dumb before, but we all have those moments.

"Uhh.." Fiddleford cleared his throat loudly. "Well...Anyways that creature you were petting is called a rabbit...or you could call it a bunny."

Ford nodded. "What other animals do you know?" Ford eyes filled with curiosity.

"I know plenty, like the deer-" Fiddleford stopped when he noticed Ford shaking his head.

"Nope. Already know that one."

And Fiddleford continued naming fifty animals. Ford knew a lot of animals, he mostly had trouble with some underwater animals but besides that he knew pretty a lot of animals.

"That'll be it, lets go back to the castle-" Fiddleford got up from the stump and stretched out. Before Fiddleford could take a step Stanford grabbed his hand without a hand. "Sir Ford, is there something wrong?"

Ford didn't answer, he just stared at the sky. "Are those fire flies?"

Fiddleford looked up to see dozens and dozens of fire flies flying around them. "Yes...I've actually never seen one up close." Fiddleford slowly turns his head to look at Stanford and giggles to see one of his nose.

"What?" Ford's looks on his nose to see one of the bugs tickling his nose. "Achoo!" He sneezed and the bug immediately flies away.

Fiddleford laughs and falls on the grass to look at the stars. Then he realized how late it was. "Sir Ford! We need to go back to-" Ford fell asleep on the grass with all the fire flies surrounding his body.

Fiddleford sat there staring at Stanford sleep for about ten minutes without saying a word, then he quickly took him back to castle before he got in any trouble

 **I'm so sorry about the super short chapter it's just I've been busy and I wanted to quickly post another chapter before you started freakin out so this is all I could come up with at the moment**


	5. Need Help!

**Guys! I need Ideas! Help! Looking for suggestions! I've been super busy lately and I didn't have time to even get started with my draft.**

 **I need suggestions for this fanfic, come on people don't be shy, there's no such thing as a bad idea well except for that for time I put ketchup in my coffee.**


End file.
